Princess Luna(Molestia)
Princess Luna A.K.A. Princess Molestia was the former Princess of the Night, until she gave her status to Twilight for making her more "sexy". Her spirit name, however, is Princess Luna. She is socially awkward, and the only pony she has made long, direct contact aside from her sister is Twilight. She speaks in a strange accent similar to Dexter's accent from the television series, Dexter's Laboratory. History Princess Molestia ruled over the land together by spinning in circles to move the sun and moon, because "having fun is part of life" in the Lunar Slander opening. However, none of the ponies invited her to their games or slumber parties due to her social awkwardness. One day, a Gaia online member named "Celestia 2" (who is actually Twilight) accused her of taking over the throne (probably to help her dethrone Molestia and become a princess). It was not known if this was true or not, but, just in case, Princess Celestia sent her to Space Camp for 1000 hours. In Space Camp, she decided that her spirit name is Princess Luna. She made no friends in Space Camp but got upset when she had to leave. A brief time after she goes home, she decides to make new friends at Molest fest, but nopony will interact with her. Twilight strikes a deal that if she makes the other ponies view her as "sexy", she will give up her Princesshood to Twilight. She agrees, and, after some crazy antics, she does so. In Foaly Matripony, Luna is still staying at the castle, despite not being princess, possibly because she is Celestia's sister. She attempts to ask Twilight to hang out with her, but decides that they will hang out later because Twilight is too busy freaking out about Cadence. Personality As said above, Molestia is very awkward when it comes to interacting with others. When she visits Ponyville, she insists friendly activities such as "puzzles" and "hugging". She somehow achieves her goal of becoming sexy at the end of the episode, though. It seems like she has similar interests to Twilight, although Twilight seems better off than her (and more cruel). Like Twilight, she is a fan of anime, and cartoons and video games with similar elements, such as RuPonyKenshin, Danny Phantom, and Kingdom Hearts. She is stated to make several shipping fanarts. In The Perfect Swarm, Twilight and the others drive the Parasprites to a town who's ruler is named Molestia. However, it is probably not Luna because Luna was not a sole ruler. It was also the debut episode, which means that the creators may not have thought about using her. She seems to like Sonic The Hedgehog music, because in Episode 6 she is seen listening to the Sonic X theme song (which is named Gotta Go Fast) with earbuds. She also seems to like candy and playing Battleship (since she asked Fluttershy to play with her in Episode 6). Quotes "Oh, Statue, you are my only friend!" "No! My Danny Phantom Art is sure to make you squee in delight!" "Luna storms off, angrilly! Her lucious mane flows softly in the evening breeze." -Lunar Slander To Twilight ''"I'M THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT- oh, I mean... 'Yo''u're ''the Princess of the night." ' "This mirror has been hidden safely away for centuries... In our bathroom. Trivia * It is stated in The Perfect Swarm that she is the ruler of her own town Molestopia this has not been mentioned since possibly because of the parasprites that the mane 6 sent to the next town over. * Her name is Princess Molestia because her sister's name is SUH-lestia, referencing to the sun, hers is MOH-lestia, referring to the moon. Category:Characters Category:Ponies with high status Category:Princesses Category:Females * Before you complain, NO, this is not the Molestia you're thinking about. This is a different Molestia. You happy now? * Princess Luna is not princess of the night anymore, now Twilight is.Category:Alicorns